This invention relates to a card game which may be played by two or more persons for amusement and education.
Card games have been played from the beginning of recorded history for the joy, amusement and education of people. Card games are used as gaming devices to the great joy and dismay of the participants. Card games include such well known card games as poker, hearts, fortune telling, pinochle, rummy and bridge. A card game called "hunting" is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,799. A card game utilizing the American flag is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,904. A card game relating to nation's generals is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,247. Still another card game based on principal parts of speech in the English language is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,976.